


the fallen angel yohane makes a surprisingly good nurse

by gamerkitty6274



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, blood mentions, getting hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerkitty6274/pseuds/gamerkitty6274
Summary: Ruby is hurt again and Yoshiko wants to fix that.-mini-fic with yoharuby centric, implied diamari.





	1. Chapter 1

"Geez, Ruby, you really need to stop getting yourself hurt." Yoshiko remarked as she placed a plaster onto Ruby's bleeding elbow. 

"S-sorry, Yohane-chan." Ruby said, letting out a little "pigii!" as Yoshiko gave her injury a little tap to make sure the plaster stayed. 

"Don't apologise, just don't do it again." The blunette grumbled, and although Ruby knew she wasn't  _really_ mad, she still felt guilty. "How did it happen?"

Ruby froze. "I-I tripped on my way back." She mumbled, hoping that would be enough for Yoshiko. 

It was. Yoshiko sighed and shook her head. "A little demon like you shouldn't be so clumsy! Yohane can't always be around to heal you, a fallen angel has a lot of duties to attend!" Ruby giggled. 

"Like live-streaming at 3am?" 

"You saw that?!" Yoshiko exclaimed, before covering her mouth. "I mean- of course! Three am is the devil's hour, so naturally Yohane would be awake!"

"We do live together for now." Ruby reminded her. Before Dia had gone on a residential trip (organised by Mari), Yoshiko's parents had gone out of the country on a business trip, so Dia decided to invite Yoshiko over to their house to keep Ruby company. Ruby could tell Dia was wary, but after Ruby begged, she couldn't say no.

"Geez, when you say it like that, you make it sound like we're married." Yohane muttered, blushing. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's not the first time this has happened, and it's not going to be the last, ruby thought.

Ruby saw their shadows first. They were so tall, it was hard not to. They snuck up behind her, and when her bag was suddenly lifted from her shoulders, she knew what was coming next. 

The bag flew across the road, landing in a puddle on the opposite pavement, the muddy water soaking into what used to be brand new, soft grey fabric; the limited edition hanayo charm ripped off its chain and rolled into the road, where it was crushed by a passing car. Ruby was too busy watching to dodge the blow that came next, which pushed her against the bus stop. 

"Not so strong with your big sis around, are you?" The first said, sneering at Ruby, her dark purple hair dangling in front of her eyes. She must have been a third year, she was taller than Dia.

"What was it again?  _Ruby_?" said the second, a younger girl this time. "Well you can tell your freak sister to get the fuck out of our school. She can't order us around like she owns the place, especially not a creepy fuck like her."

"And get the fuck out yourself." Added the third, who held a cigerette between two fingers and spat on the floor in front of her.  _Saikawa Aoi_. Ruby remembered, from Dia's pile student records that Ruby saw when she went to Mari's office. Her sister had caught the third year smoking and stealing, which had gotten her expelled. "Go ganbaruby in hell. Oh wait, you can't- you'd be dead by then!" She smiled. "You see, Kami-sama doesn't protect bitches like you and your sister. What does he do?"

"He tosses you straight to hell." smirked the purple-haired girl. "Serves you right for being a fucking fag." And they left, but not before landing several kicks and punches, and pulling out a chunk of her hair.

Ruby felt like crying; her left arm was bleeding and her skin still stung where her hair had been pulled out. She sat down to compose herself ( _Be like onee-chan. Be strong. Stand up.)_ , but she stood up almost straight after, shaking her head violently as though that would erase the memory from her mind. She could almost hear Dia's voice.  _Take a deep breath. Count to three. You'll be fine._ And then the tears came, spilling out and over without permission.  _No, don't cry. don't cry. dont cry dont cry dont cry-_

But she did. It was loud, and long, and Ruby was fairly sure they had heard her, but what did it matter? This wasn't the first time it had happened, and it wasn't going to be the last- but it definitely wasn't the worst.  _right? You've had worse than this, Ruby, you'll be fine._ But she wasn't; and how on earth was she going to explain it to Yoshiko?


End file.
